Divers have been used by anglers for many years. The Divers are made in a variety of sizes, shapes, weights and finishes and from a variety of different materials. They can be made from a single component or multiple components. The purpose of a Diver is to take a lure or bait to a predetermined depth and/or position in relationship to the boat that they are being trolled from.
Anglers have used various lures, baits and types of attractants to entice both freshwater and saltwater fish to strike at a lure or bait.
To that end, in the preferred embodiment of this invention, a Diver is modified to accommodate at least one of a type of easily insertable and replaceable fish attractant (hereinafter “Insert”).
Inserts are semi-rigid and cylindrical in shape. Inserts all produce, are composed of or are coated with at least one of a: 1) chemical light that produces at least one color of light; 2) a type of fish attracting scent; or 3) a color and may vary in size.
For centuries, fishermen have used a variety of different methods to attract both freshwater and saltwater fish to their fishing lure(s) or baited fish hooks. Divers have been used to attract fish to the lure or bait that is trolled through the water. However, there are some basic limitations:
The first being that the effectiveness of the color and reflectiveness of a lure is affected by the amount of ambient sunlight or moonlight penetrating the surface of the water and is diminished as the depth from the surface increases. The same is true in regards to the clarity of the water. If it is unclear or muddy penetration of natural light into the water is diminished even greater. This is also true of natural light on cloudy days, during inclement weather conditions and moonless nights.
Anglers have used man-made lights to attract various species of fish to a lure or bait. However, these have met with limited success.
It is also well recognized within the sport-fishing industry that both freshwater and saltwater fish are attracted by scent in the water. It has been proven that sharks can detect blood in the water from many miles away.
While there are scents specifically designed for use with lures, they are commonly in the form of spray on liquids, aerosols and gels. These means of applying a scent to a lure have proven to be impractical because they are messy; and are not cost effective. Moreover, they are difficult to apply to a lure while standing on a rolling deck.
Other scents are attached to the lure or are positioned ahead of the lure; these scents adversely affect the lure's action.
Finally, it is a well-established fact in the sport-fishing industry that certain colors attract fish on certain days or in certain water conditions or light conditions. Anglers traditionally carry a variety of different colors of the same type lure in their tackle box. These Lures not only are of a variety of colors, they are made of reflective material or made of material that has been highly polished to a reflective finish.